plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |Unlock = Using one World Key or US: $4.99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = <<|caption = An empty lawn}} Neon Mixtape Tour is the ninth world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its name was revealed in the teaser Piñata Parties which first started on August 18 at 11:00 UTC. It was soft released on August 20, 2015 to a selected group of users. An official trailer was released on August 22. Judging by the lawn and zombies, this world carries an 1980s theme, when there were a lot of bands representing a variety of musical genres, such as pop, punk, or metal. Jams, the environment modifier of this world, represent that variety through gameplay. Cactus and Electric Blueberry are the premium plants tied to this world and are showcased in the teaser parties. Despite appearing to be a nighttime world, sun still falls during levels and the levels themselves are called days. Jam Jam is the main gimmick of Neon Mixtape Tour that changes the music of the gameplay at any time. Differently from other worlds, the music will make the zombies move faster or slower, and also make special zombies, who are Punk Zombie, Glitter Zombie, MC Zom-B, Breakdancer Zombie, Arcade Zombie and Hair Metal Gargantuar, exhibit their special ability. They will only exhibit their special ability if their preferred music or jam is playing. There are currently five jams: *The punk jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Punk Zombie mosh the plants back a free space, and also makes zombies go three times faster. When it starts to play, there will be flame trails on the top and the bottom of the screen. *The pop jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes Glitter Zombie trail a rainbow trail that protects and removes all negative effects for all zombies stepping on it, and also makes zombies go two times slower. When it starts to play, there will be neon lasers, a disco ball, and a lot of small lights on the lawn. *The rap jam makes its first appearance in Day 1, which makes MC Zom-B spin his microphone to kill all non-defensive plants around him instantly in a 3x3 area, similar to Phat Beet. The rap jam also enables Breakdancer Zombie to push zombies foward. The rap jam also does not make zombies go faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be lights and a TV with Dr. Zomboss' green face. *The metal jam makes its first appearance in Day 12, which makes Hair Metal Gargantuar smash to create a sonic blast that can instantly kill a non-defensive plant at the rightmost lane, and also makes zombies go two times faster. When it starts to play, there will be fireworks and lights. *The 8-bit jam makes its first appearance in Day 22, which makes the Arcade Machines that the Arcade Zombie pushes to start producing basic variants of zombies, also known as 8-bit Zombie. It does not make zombies move faster or slower. When it starts to play, there will be pink fog at the top and the bottom of the screen and the tiles on the yard will flash rapidly. *The ballad jam makes its first appearance in Day 27. It will tranquilize all plants currently on the lawn, but will not tranquilize plants that are planted after the jam plays. The jam will last for approximately 8 seconds for each Boombox Zombie. The jam will continue on if there is still a Boombox Zombie playing even after one is dead. The ballad jam overrides all types of jams that are currently playing. The lawn will return to normal as if the boombox is actually playing the song. It makes zombies move two times slower. Levels Brain Busters Walkthrough :See Neon Mixtape Tour/Walkthrough. Gallery NMTlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour locked NMT unlocked.png|Neon Mixtape Tour unlocked NMTSideAPreview.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A preview NMT Preview Side B.png|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B preview 3ePHQ8rdibE.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement HlROwkQtyVA.jpg|Another Neon Mixtape Tour Side A advertisement gQ9SAOlwD_Y.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour Side B is coming soon Update notice.png|An update notification Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s.jpeg|Promotional image Neon Mixtape Tour Plants.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A plantsFacebook post: Our breakfast club is fully vegetarian. Who would you hang with? Neon Mixtape Tour Zombies.jpg|Neon Mixtape Tour - Side A zombiesFacebook post: Who is your favorite member of our Moldy Crüe? Punk, Pop, Hip-Hop or Metal? Imp workers nmt animated.gif|The construction Imps on a keytar showing that Side B is coming soon (animated) Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|All the Side A plants and Peashooter in the trailer Glitter Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour´s Trailer.jpg|Glitter Zombie in the trailer Plants-vs-Zombies-2-1980s-Side-B.jpeg|Side B promotional image Videos Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A|Official trailer for Side A Plants vs. Zombies Neon Mixtape Tour, Side A Dev Diary|Dev Diary for Side A Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B|Official trailer for Side B Plants vs. Zombies 2 Neon Mixtape Tour, Side B Dev Diary|Dev Diary for Side B Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Choose Your Seeds Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Glitter Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Punk Zombie Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - MC Zom-B Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Hair Metal Gargantuar (Metal) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Arcade Zombie (8-bit) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Plants Vs Zombies 2 Music - Neon Mixtape Tour - Boombox Zombie (Ballad) Theme Extended ☿ HD ☿ Trivia *Thematically, this world is set during nighttime as proved by its background and Crazy Dave saying that it is "two minutes to midnight" on Day 16. *This is the second world to have the lawn on the player's house in the level select screen. The first is Far Future. *Unlike worlds before it, the two parts of Neon Mixtape Tour are called Side A and Side B, respectively. This references the side A and side B tracks of cassette tapes‎ prevalent in the 1980s. *Like Wild West, Neon Mixtape tour has no surprise attacks. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the first world to be staged in the player's backyard in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world that does not have an Ultimate Battle theme and the second world (the first being Big Wave Beach) not to have a Brainiac Maniac theme. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world where the Gargantuar level stage is represented by a hand holding a World Key, the first being Lost City. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the only world without a note before the Gargantuar battle. *Lost City and Neon Mixtape Tour are currently the only worlds to have a low-opacity icon in the level chooser screen instead of a semi-cyan or semi-dark color icon. *If one listens closely at the beginning of the choose your seeds section (or turn off the music volume in the pause menu and turn up the sound effects), they can barely hear arcade machines being played. *There is an arcade machine on the map that is titled "Brendan Blast" when scrolling. *Hypnotized zombies from this world do not react to any playing jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour and Frostbite Caves are currently the only worlds to not have a world-exclusive Brain Buster. *There appears to be a green liquid spilled on the stage. *This world's ads and notifications parodies famous songs at the time. **''Sweet Zombie O' Mine'' is a reference to Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns n' Roses. **''Zombie's Never Gonna Give You Up'' is a reference to Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley, famous for the Rickrolling meme. **''Wake Zombie Up Before You Go-Go'' is a reference to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham. *It has the brightest colored lawn of all the worlds. *It is the first world since Far Future not to introduce 5 plants. *Neon Mixtape Tour is the third world to have two different variants of Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, and Buckethead Zombie, the others being being Kung-Fu World and Big Wave Beach. *Neon Mixtape Tour, Lost City, and Big Wave Beach are currently the only worlds with 32 levels. *This and Far Future are the only worlds that introduce two instant use plants. References What's your favorite plant in Neon Mixtape Tour? Phat Beet Celery Stalker Thyme Warp Spore-shroom Garlic Intensive Carrot Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Neon Mixtape Tour